


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Passive Aggressive”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Passive Aggressive”

When Scott saw Kayo sitting all by herself behind the kitchen counter, scooping Ben & Jerry’s with a stormy look in her green eyes, he knew That Time of the Month had arrived. 

_Proceed with caution._

"You alright?“ Scott said, immediately regretting that unfortunate choice of words.

Kayo looked up and squinted at him. She was one of few people on this planet who could effectively counter the intensity of Scott’s steel blue eyes.

“What does it look like?” she snarled.

Scott was shuffling nervously – he began to feel like to a mouse that had been dropped head first into a hungry snake’s vivarium.

“I…I’m sorry for interrupting,” he stammered. “It’s just that, uh, you don’t want to upset your stomach and… I was hoping you might leave some ice cream for tonight’s movie marathon.”

He tried to duck but Kayo’s reflexes – fuelled by anger and stress – were faster. Half-melted ice cream was dripping off his jaw and into his neck and shirt, a sticky and cold mess that had doomed his favourite denim shirt to the laundry basket. And if that weren’t enough, the next barrage hit him straight in the groin. As it happened, this part of the tub was definitely nowhere near thawed.

The next thing he knew, Scott was lying on the floor, doubled over and whimpering softly, while Kayo had rounded the counter, the tub of Ben and Jerry’s in one trembling hand, while the other was hesitating to go for the kill.

Fortunately for Scott, the well-timed arrival of Virgil brought an end to the humiliation and assault on this private parts.

"Come on,” Virgil said as he grabbed Kayo’s hand.

He took her downstairs, to the well equipped private gym that sat below the living room. He took off his shirt and pointed at his abs.

"Go on. Hit me. As often and as hard as you like.“

Kayo raised an eyebrow but soon decided that the offer was too good to refuse. She cracked her knuckles and delivered a mean blow to his perfect six pack. She expected it to be just like hitting a punching bag. Instead, it felt like hitting a brick wall. The burning sensation in her knuckles briefly overrode the pain in her lower abdomen. 

Kayo hissed and swore under her breath. She knew that this was probably the whole point of the exercise but she wasn’t going to give in to the rollercoaster of emotions – not again, anyways. She continued to deliver punch after punch until exhaustion set in. Virgil bridged the gap between them and gave her one of his trademark bear hugs. He patted her back, grinning broadly.

"There there.”

Kayo followed him upstairs as if on autopilot, and then to her bedroom. She was pressing a hot water bottle to her belly. Virgil had insisted she take an Advil and sleep it off. He tucked her in, making sure she wasn’t going anywhere until the cramps had subsided a bit. 

The last thought that raced through her mind before she surrendered to the gentle embrace of sleep involved gratitude towards the best brother anyone could’ve ever wished for.


End file.
